


Candy

by flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [21]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Angst, Awesome Foursome, Caffeine Addiction, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, GxJ, GxK, JxK, Kate Lives, Kibbs undertones, Lie to NCIS, foursomeverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kate sees Gill straight away, and he wonders when his agent became more observant than he is. Or maybe she and Gill are just that in tune these days.</i>
</p><p>Crib notes for the fandom blind included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Kate lives!AU. Post LTM canon, playing fast and loose with NCIS canon as it suits me, in a 'verse where Kate is still alive and working for NCIS.
> 
> NCIS folks: Gill and Cal are experts in lie detection, using facial expression (reading emotion), vocal stress analysis and other expertise. The Lightman Group helps various law enforcement agencies and other people when the truth is at stake. 
> 
> LTM folks: Kate and Gibbs are federal agents who work for NCIS, investigating crimes affecting the US Navy or Marines. Kate is ex-Secret Service. Gibbs is a team leader and is reknowned for his gut instincts.
> 
> There are a couple of teeny tiny bits of foreign language. They're basically explained in the text and should have magic hover boxes, but they're listed with translations at the end as well.

* * *

**_Candy_ **

* * *

 

Gill's so quiet, Gibbs doesn't even notice she's sat there in the corner of the break room at first. He's trying to figure out which candy bar would be the least offensive way to raise his blood sugar, and cursing himself for not buying a spare cup (or maybe two) of coffee this morning. His usual caffeine dealer is sick or on holiday or something - he should probably know, but all he's really sure of is he had to go several blocks out of his way to reach an acceptable substitute, and in DC's traffic, going for a refill is gonna take too long.

"The Nutter Butter has a higher level of protein. It's not exactly the healthy choice but it's healthier than anything else you'll find in there."

He's had a lot of practice hiding surprise. He presses the appropriate buttons, collects his candy, and turns to look at her. "Hey." He had no idea she was even at NCIS today. He can see her studying his face, wonders if she can tell she  _almost_  made him jump. So silent, so self-contained he managed to walk right past her.

She smiles at him. It's tight and uncomfortable - not a typical Gillian expression at all.

"You okay?" he asks as he strolls over and sits down next to her.

The way she tilts her chin up, the studied blankness of her face, says everything. "I'm fine." She's not fine, not fine at all, but he knows when to leave well alone. Gill knows and trusts him enough at this point she'd share if she wanted to.

He sits quietly beside her, chewing his candy bar. Offers her a bite. She shakes her head in response, but her smile is a little more genuine now.

"Kak dyela?"

He blinks at being addressed in Russian. She grins. Her eyes are still sad, but she's delighted with herself for surprising him.

"Нормально. When d'you start speakin' Russian?"

"I was talking to Emily. She keeps practising on me. I barely understand a word she says, but a few things have stuck."

He chuckles. "Молодец. That means 'good job'."

She smiles again. "Thanks."

He can practically see her pulling herself together. He wants to tell her she doesn't need to put on the mask around him, but maybe she's doing it for her own sake, not anyone else's. He reaches out to wrap his hand around hers for a moment, then goes back to his candy. Her eyelashes flutter, and she takes a deep breath. He figures the message is understood, and she knows he's here if she needs him, but she starts in on a discussion of their current case, and he can take a hint.

He's finishing up his Nutter Butter when he hears footsteps approaching, and when he realises it's Kate he does his best not to stare or look too damn eager. Recently, it's been getting more and more difficult to squash things down under the lid of a box marked Rule Twelve. Cal insists on a regular basis that it's a stupid-ass rule, and part of Gibbs agrees so hard it hurts, but he tells himself he's clinging on for Kate's sake. She doesn't need a millstone called Jethro Gibbs hanging around her neck and wrecking her life.

Kate sees Gill straight away, and he wonders when his agent became more observant than he is. Or maybe she and Gill are just that in tune these days. She crosses straight over to the table and squeezes Gill's shoulder. Her eyes flick to Gibbs' in question, and he has nothing to offer in response but the tiniest shrug.

Kate slips into the chair the other side of Gill and clasps Gill's hand. Gill smiles gratefully, and Gibbs suddenly has the unexpected impression he's intruding. (Maybe this is the universe telling him to take a few minutes and go get an actual real cup of coffee.)

Either way, he's finished his candy, any excuse he had to sit here has gone, and despite the sugar boost he still feels like shit. Caffeine. At this point he'd settle for a mouthful of that crap Abby drinks if he can convince her to part with it long enough for him to steal some.

He shakes his head and shoves himself up from his chair. "Ladies."

They both look up at him and he nods his goodbye. Gill looks upset but apologetic; Kate guardedly grateful. Whatever's going on here, it seems it has nothing to do with him, and he tries very hard to assure himself he isn't taking it personally.

He glances back, just once. They're just sitting there, not even talking so far as he can tell, but Kate's hand is still in Gill's, and whatever's up with Gillian, he's damn sure Kate will do a much better job comforting her than he can. He shakes his head and forces himself to walk away.

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> Kak dyelá Как дела? How's it going, how are you? Lit. how are things  
> Нормально. Normal'no (pron. approx narmálna). Okay, fine.  
> Молодец. Molodets (maladéts). Well done, good job.


End file.
